Devuélveme Gibraltar
by Notthatbou
Summary: Una serie de diferentes escenas en las que Antonio trata por todos los medios que se le ocurren de conseguir que Arthur le devuelva el dominio sobre el peñón que le confiscó hace ya 299 años. Rated M por la última escena.
1. Escena 1

Se presenta Bou aquí de vuelta con una serie nueva. Es un poco ida de olla, pero se me ocurrió y decidí escribirla... En un principio no creo que tenga más de cinco capítulos porque no ando muy inspirada, pero espero que por lo menos pasemos un buen rato =D, si me perdonáis el fail xD.

Sin más dilación, vamos a por la primera: a pesar de que esta escena está basada en el universo Gakuen Hetalia, se mantienen los hechos históricos ocurridos, así que es aun poco como un popurrí ( ºДº)ノ

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Gibraltar es propiedad de Inglaterra T-T.****  
**

* * *

_**Castigos, sellos y propiedades**_

Castigado. Otra vez.

Y, una vez más, en el despacho de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué de entre todo el alumnado había tenido que ser él quien saliera elegido presidente del consejo de estudiantes? Era tan mala suerte...

España suspiró profundamente. Desde luego, los profesores sabían cómo castigarle para hacerle pagar sus _travesuras_. Además, se estaba haciendo tarde y el amor de su vida, el astro rey, estaba ya a punto de marcharse:

—Ah... solecito mío...

— ¡Quieres hacer algo! –gritó Inglaterra desquiciado al encontrar por enésima vez al español pasando de su castigo y mirando con aquella sonrisa tan boba por la ventana. España se asustó con el grito y se cayó de culo de la silla.

— ¡Maldita sea Inglaterra! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

— ¡¿Susto yo? ! –espetó el otro, sintiendo en partes iguales ganas de reír y rabia–. Es culpa tuya joder, tienes que ayudarme a hacer este trabajo, que estás castigado. Lo que no sé es por qué me castigan a mí teniendo que aguantarte...

— ¿Qué le encuentras de entretenido a ser el presidente? Es todo tareas... –añadió España con tristeza, levantándose y tomando un montón de papeles que había en una esquina–. ¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea! Vamos a hacerlo más deprisa –dijo de repente con emoción y con un brillo especial en su mirada–. Dame tu sello; yo voy leyendo las propuestas en alto, y si les das el visto bueno, le estampo la marca de validez inglesa. ¿Te parece? ¡A trabajar!

El rubio le echó una mirada de sospecha al español, sabiendo que tramaba algo. Pero, por otro lado, estaba claro que él mismo se sabía cansado, así que pasear por la habitación un rato pudiendo relajar la vista era toda una oportunidad.

—¡Arturo!

Susto.

— ¡Que es para hoy, venga! –siguió hablando el español golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Que no me llames Arturo! ¡Me llamo Arthur maldita sea!

—Como sea, voy a empezar porque veo que te gusta menos trabajar que a un gato el agua.

— ¿¡Cómo te atrev-...!

—A ver, primera petición, de parte de _Alfred F. Jones_:

_"Inglaterra, tengo hambre. Por eso, considero que las importaciones ¿o para ti serían exportaciones? No sé ni lo que me digo, bueno, que debes mandarme más comida; sobre todo esos dulcecillos tan ricos que hacías con azúcar que parecían nubes, ¡pero me gustan más blanquitos que negros! ¡Un saludo! El Héroe."_

— ¡Será posible! ¡Ese memo!

—... ¿Sello?

—Sí, hombre, el dinero es dinero al fin y al cabo, hay que fomentar el comercio internacional –admitió Arthur con una sencillez que abruma–. Siguiente.

Tras un pestañeo de sorpresa, Antonio continuó:

—Seguimos, firmada en principio por _Francis Bonnefoi_:

_"Monsieur Kirkland, he aquí la siguiente petición, firmada y avalada por muchos estudiantes: libertad en las normas del uniforme, merecemos tener la oportunidad de combinar nuestras ropas de modo que sienten bien, y no sólo a la inglesa..."_

—Pasa esa, que le den –interrumpió el rubio sin querer oír el final.

— ¡Pero si trae un millón de firmas!

Inglaterra se quejó y con un deje de fastidio ordenó que la apartara para considerarla más tarde. Siguió escuchando a España mientras caminaba distraídamente por la habitación.

—Más:_ formulario de confirmación de los presupuestos para arreglar el lavabo del baño de los chicos del segundo piso_.

—Sella.

—_Petición del gimnasio entre las 17:00 y las 19:00 horas del martes para el equipo de baloncesto._

—Sella.

—_Confirmación de asistencia de los miembros del consejo a la reunión del próximo miércoles._

—Sella.

—_Justificante de Toris Laurinaitis por su ausencia del pasado viernes_.

—Sella.

—_Petición de devolución de los objetos confiscados al héroe durante el curso anterior... _Trae una carita sonriente, por si te interesa.

—... Supongo que si son los del curso anterior podemos sellar la petición para que se los devuelvan –meditó Inglaterra con un suspiro. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente cedió–. Sella.

—_Petición de devolución de los objetos confiscados a Ivan Braginski durante el curso anterior. Postdata: ¿creéis que no me he dado cuenta de que la mitad del trabajo de fontanería de este lugar se me debe a mí? ¡Devolvedme mis cañerías!_ ...Lo creas o no también tiene cara sonriente.

—...Sella.

Arthur se relajó y se sentó en una silla. A pesar de lo increíble que le parecía, trabajar así estaba resultando ser una maravilla.

—_Petición de devolución de los objetos confiscados a Antonio Fernández Carriedo durante 1713._

—Sell... ¡ESPERA, NO!

¡_Ahí_ estaba la trampa! Inglaterra pegó un salto de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre España, quien se escondió bajo la mesa para recuperar sus bienes: ¡Gibraltar estaba a un sello de ser suyo de nuevo! Pero cuando iba a estampar el susodicho sobre el papel dos manos le tiraron de las piernas y le arrastraron fuera de la mesa. Empezaron a pelearse violentamente por el instrumento del poder rodando por el suelo:

— ¡Serás ruin! ¡Capullo! ¡Ese sello es mío! –gritó Arthur haciéndole un placaje al español y cayendo encima suyo, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea.

— ¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡Devuélveme Gibraltar!

— ¡Jamás!

—... ¡Suéltame por Dios que me matas! –rogó Antonio intentando quitárselo de encima–. ¡Gordo!

— ¿Gordo yo? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Devuélveme el puñetero sello, palo sin carne!

— ¿Palo yo? Yo estoy perfecto, mira este culo, es tesoro nacional.

—Si todavía te queda algo en tu país que sea tesoro nacional ya lo estás empeñando, ¡que no tienes dinero ni para subvencionarte el verano!

—... Eso es verdad –se deprimió España de repente, afectado por las bajas temperaturas que se registraban en su península a pesar de ser bien entrada la primavera–. ¿Por qué hará tanto frío?

Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad Arthur se lanzó a por su sello y casi consiguió quitárselo de las manos a España. Éste no cedió, sin embargo, así que estuvieron forcejeando por él algunos minutos durante los cuales se lo estamparon sin querer el uno y el otro varias veces sobre sus personas, hasta que salió despedido volando por la ventana.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Inglaterra se enfadó tanto que le terminó echando del despacho, diciéndole que podía irse a casa, o a la mierda, si tenía el gusto. Así que, sin pensárselo mucho, España volvió a donde estaban sus amigos más feliz que un regaliz.

—¡Chicos! ¡Ya soy libre!

En ese momento, en cuanto le vieron, sus amigos se echaron a reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó confundido.

—Tienes –rio Prusia–, tienes el sello inglés en la frente.

— ¡Agh! ¿De verdad? –España intentó borrárselo con los dedos frotando con mucho fervor.

— ¡Te has vendido! –se burló de nuevo el alemán. Entonces Francia interrumpió la conversación con una risa muy particular.

—_Antoine, mon amour_, ¿es posible, tan sólo probable... que lleves el sello de Arthur estampado en el culo?...


	2. Escena 2

Y aquí vamos con la segunda escena; segundo 'attempt' para pasar el rato aquí en armonía. Espero que se entienda todo bien; a pesar de que tratamos de idiomas estoy utilizando casi únicamente el español =D. Have a nice time!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Y ojalá este calor tampoco me perteneciera, hijos míos... me estoy cociendo... **

* * *

_**Clases y traiciones, traiciones eveywhere**_

—¿Ves como no es tan difícil? –aclaró España extendiendo los brazos y recostándose en su asiento cómodamente con una sonrisa.

—¡Cómo que no es difícil! ¡Esto es una auténtica mierda!

—¡Venga, Arturito! Si vas bastante bien...

—¡Arthur, coño! ¡Arthur! –se desquició el inglés ante la manía horrenda de aquél puñetero español de llamarle como le salía de las narices–. ¿Por qué los españoles tenéis la tonta necesidad de conjugar los verbos? Es un absurdo, es mucho más fácil en inglés...

—¿Fácil? ¿El inglés? ¡Pero si leéis las letras como queréis! Que yo entiendo que las cosas se pronuncien diferente, pero yo me voy a aprender el abecedario inglés y empiezo: _ei, bi, sí, di, i, ef, yí..._ y luego resulta que donde pone, qué se yo, por ejemplo, _'one'_, no se lee ni _o-n-e_, ni siguiendo el abecedario tuyo _ou-n-i_, sino que se lee _'guan'_. ¡Eso demuestra que tu idioma es una mierda!

—Perdona, pero no creo que sea tan doloroso como tener que aprender esas mierdas de presente compuesto, pretérito pluscuamperfecto de indicativo, de subjuntivo...

—Por lo menos así yo no tengo que estar todo el tiempo diciendo 'Yo hice esto, y luego yo fui a tal sitio, y luego a mí me pasó tal cosa'... que soy unos cansinos los ingleses, con el '_Ai du_', '_ai gou_'... Si tuvieses conjugaciones no necesitarías ser tan petardo.

—¡¿Petardo yo? _How do you dare?_ Además, es _I do_ y _I go_, que me duele sólo el oírte.

—¿Quieres aprender o no?

—Está bien... Dios, como odio tener que estar haciendo esto contigo.

—Si me diesen una libra cada vez que te oigo decir eso, tendría tal tesoro que cagaría oro. En fin, seguimos con la lección, que se vienen las olimpiadas y no te queda más que aprender idiomas.

Con un mohín de fastidio, Inglaterra decidió ceder. Un poquito. España pidió un par de tragos más al camarero y volvió a centrarse en su mesa, donde había un montón de papeles llenos de apuntes escritos con la letra del inglés.

—De acuerdo, entonces seguimos. Nos hemos quedado en: _"Bienvenidos al certamen de inauguración de las Olimpiadas de Londres 2012. Me alegro de poder contar con vuestra presencia en este acto..."_

—Sí, hasta ahí tengo todo bien –comprobó Arthur mirando sus papeles.

—Ahora, para anunciar al equipo a la fiesta que se celebrará después del acto oficial puedes utilizar el verbo '_devolver_', que es el equivalente en español a _'invitar'_. '_Después_' en español se dice '_tar_', y '_fiesta_' puede traducirse fácilmente a '_gibral_', que además va sin artículo. Así que, si has aprendido bien los tiempos verbales sólo te quedaría añadir que te complace anunciarles que _les invitas a la fiesta después_.

Inglaterra meditó un momento con todo lo que había apuntado y se concentró en conjugar el verbo en cuestión en el tiempo que le correspondía, en indicativo al parecer.

—De acuerdo, a ver así: "_y Inglaterra..._"

—"_E_".

—¡Qué te pasa ahora! –gruñó Arthur entre dientes.

—Cuando quieres usar la conjunción '_y_' y la siguiente palabra empieza por '_I_', esa y griega se convierte en una '_e_'. Así que sería "_e Inglaterra..._"

—"_...e Inglaterra se complace de anunciar que os devuelve a gibralta-..._" ¡SERAS GAÑÁN! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

España tuvo que salir corriendo del bar al haber sido descubierto en su malévolo plan. No es que hubiese querido irse sin pagar, pero la ira de Inglaterra era tan suprema, y los trastos que le estaba lanzando eran tan contundentes, que tuvo que escapar antes de que aquella mesa le diera en la cabeza.

Probablemente España no tenga fiesta en las olimpiadas después de esto. Y ganar una medalla sea el doble de difícil. Pero, qué demonios, ¡había que intentarlo!


	3. Escena 3

Aquí una vez más, con una tontería más. Perdonadme de verdad por estas idas de olla. Bou os quiere._**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece. Aún... No,no, no me demandéis.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**De frente y sin miedo**_

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélveme Gibraltar, ahora!

—¡Que me sueltes la pierna!

—¡No la soltaré hasta que no me devuelvas mi cacho tierra!

—Es MI cacho de tierra, ¡así que haz el favor de desaparecer de mi vista! ¡ESPAÑA TE DISPARO! Te voy a destruir...

España dejó de ser un mono araña agarrado a la pata de Inglaterra para dejarse caer al suelo, deprimido. Su récord de permanencia agarrado a la pata del pirata era notablemente mayor, pero con estos calores que venía haciendo en junio, estar pegado a la piel de otra persona era un sacrificio importante que merecía ser meditado dos veces. Porque uno no pasa esos sudores a cambio de nada; por lo menos se merecía a cambio o Gibraltar o un buen polvo.

—Está bien...

Inglaterra alzó una ceja ante aquella salida del español. Rápido se estaba conformando hoy...

— ¿Y si te pago? –preguntó entonces el moreno con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Tú? ¿Pagarme?

—¡Te daré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero devuélveme Gibraltar! Tu presencia constante en la península es como la sensación extraña de que alguien te está presionando sobre la uña del dedo gordo del pie, que te sobreviene repentinamente cuando menos te lo esperas y que necesitas quitarte de encima.

—...qué poético –soltó con sorna el inglés–. Eres todo un artista.

—No lo dudes, fui musa de Quevedo –contestó con convicción haciendo un gesto con la mano para resaltar la importancia de su bella, inspiradora y cultivada figura.

— ¿Quién?

—El rival de Góngora –explicó España con un aire de tristeza, que había venido a envolverle porque el plan no marchaba según lo previsto, y porque además alguien en el mundo no conocía a tan magníficos escritores–. Claro que en inglés igual es _Gongoreition_.

—_Gongoreition._ Claro. ¿Sabes? El inglés no funciona añadiéndole el sufijo _-tion_ a todas las palabras del castellano.

—Como sea, algo tiene que haber en esta inmensa piel de toro que puedas desear y con lo que yo pueda pagarte...

— ¿Tu piel?

Visto el interés que demostraba el inglés por su físico, España comprendió.

—Está bien, todo sea por la patria... –dijo con un suspiro, tras lo cual el español comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y después a soltarse el cinturón–, pero que sea rápido...

— ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea tu cuerpo no me interesa un ápice! –se desquició Inglaterra poniéndose en pie de un salto y arreándole una patada que lo lanzó unos metros más lejos–. ¡IMBÉCIL!

España se retorció de dolor en el suelo, sin comprender muy bien que ocurría, alcanzando sólo a entender que Inglaterra le había pegado.

Claro que tampoco necesitaba más.

— ¡Serás...!

De un salto se puso en pie y se lanzó a atacar al rubio como si no hubiera un mañana. Le dio un puñetazo, tras lo cual recibió otra patada, tras lo cual intentó hacerle una llave asesina, tras lo cual fue mordido violentamente, tras lo cual se dispuso a sacarle los ojos, tras lo cual...

Ambos estaban exhaustos, tumbados en el suelo, cosidos a golpes so causa de la pelea, teniendo pleno conocimiento de que la batalla había terminado por hoy. España suspiró:

—Oye... ¿y hay crisis en Gibraltar?


	4. Escena 4

¡Volvemos al ataque! Ya estamos en la Escena 4, y aunque dije que esto tendría como unos cinco capítulos, tal vez sea capaz de estirar esto hasta los diez capítulos, si me encuentro lo suficientemente inspirada (me ha dado este arranque porque hoy estoy de particular buen humor). Si os parece una buena idea, claro, sino termino en el próximo y ¡listo!

¿Sí? No me enrollo más entonces. ¡Sed felices!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sabéis que esto es amor al arte.**

* * *

**_Flores rojas_**

España suspiró, sentado en aquella enorme mesa de madera, mientras seguía fabricando flores artificiales sin descanso.

—Inglaterra...

—¿Sí? –preguntó éste sentado en su silla sin hacer mucho caso al español, trabajando en sus cosas. Ambos habían sido los últimos que habían quedado en la sala, puesto que los demás ya habían acabado su trabajo.

—¿Tan cansado estás que no me puedes ni hacer caso?

—Sí.

—¿Tan mal te caigo?

—Sí.

España se detuvo un momento a pensar, inspirado por tantas afirmaciones. Entonces tuvo una idea, una idea brillante.

—Escocia también te cae mal, ¿no? –inquirió con tono desenfadado.

—Sí –volvió a contestar Inglaterra empezando a cansarse de tanta pregunta, mientras seguía a sus cosas sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Y Gales?

—Sí.

—¿E Irlanda?

—También.

—¿Y Francia?

—Sí...

Esta última afirmación la hizo con un especial tono de odio mientras arrugaba un papel. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intentó alisarlo de nuevo, puesto que tenía que entregarlo a la Comisión Europea.

—¿Y Estados Unidos?

—Seh –vuelta a arrugar el papel.

—Oye, ¿pero tú tienes algún amigo?

—Sí.

—Ah, claro, es Japón, ¿verdad?

—Sí

—También es amigo de Estados Unidos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que soy guapo?

—Sí.

—¿Has visto a ese perro volador que acaba de pasar por la ventana?

—Sí.

El momento había llegado.

—¿Me devuelves Gibraltar?

—S... ¡JAMÁS!

Lo último que vio fue una silla volar hasta su cabeza. Cuando se despertó en la enfermería, junto a Francia y su hermano Portugal, lo único que era capaz de recordar eran rosas, claveles, y montones, montones de flores rojas.


	5. Escena 5

La inspiración es cruel, y viene para lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Me rei escribiendo esto, lo admitiré.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Tan sólo pasamos un rato aquí de gratis.**

* * *

_**Sugestión**_

—¡_Antoine_! ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? –preguntó Francia viendo aparecer a su amigo por el umbral de la puerta.

—Algo trama... –contestó Prusia levantando la mirada de su desayuno para sonreír malignamente a España–. ¿Qué has hecho?

El aludido se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a servirse la primera comida del día con una enorme sonrisa.

—Anteayer encontré la solución a todos mis problemas. Bueno, a todos no que son muchos, pero sí a dos de ellos.

—¿Has encontrado petróleo? ¿Es el dinero que me debes? –cuestionó con esperanza Prusia–. Y no me valen esos _"Te prometo que pagaré... Algún día... De momento toma este papel con mi valiosa rúbrica... Eso sí, te mando un besito. Te quiere, Antonio Fernández Carriedo."_

—Y te quiero, eso es verdad –sonrió contento mientras se servía un enorme tazón de leche–; pero no es eso. Gibraltar será mío en menos de una semana.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer esta vez? Te recuerdo que en tu último intento acabaste con el sello inglés estampado en el trasero, que la tinta traspasó el pantalón y que tuviste la marca durante más de una semana grabada en la piel.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –se escandalizó Prusia alejando su silla de la del francés. Éste le lanzó un beso y le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Cintas de sugestión! –clamó entonces España levantando los dos brazos hacia el cielo.

La cuchara en su mano derecha reflejó todo el brillo de la mañana. Francia y Prusia le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva.

—Es muy fácil –comenzó a explicarse el español, untando sus tostadas–: he grabado unas cintas de sugestión. Metiéndolas debajo de la almohada de Inglaterra durante la noche, se terminará convenciendo de que devolverme Gibraltar es lo mejor... Vendrá por sí mismo y me lo devolverá sin más ni más.

—...

Los dos amigos quedaron en silencio e inmediatamente después estallaron en carcajadas, mientras España se servía zumo con cara de estar muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—He de admitir –intervino Francia–, que es original.

En ese mismo instante entró en el lugar Italia Romano, hecho una furia.

—¡Roma! –saludó efusivamente España con la boca llena de galletas–. ¡Qué bueno verte!

—¡Ni verte ni leches! ¡Idiota!

—¿Qué te pasa pues? –preguntó el español–, te ves animado hoy. ¡Estás lleno de energías!

—¡Toma energías!

Y con todas sus fuerzas, Romano le lanzó una cinta de casete a la cabeza para después volver a desaparecer. España se resintió, además de atragantarse con las galletas y la leche severamente. Por suerte, un poco de zumo serviría para hacerlo pasar todo.

—... ¿Qué hacía Romano con una de éstas? –inquirió entonces Francia con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿No se la habías puesto a Inglaterra? –añadió Prusia confuso.

Francia se levantó divertido para ponerla en un aparato y que de este modo pudieran oírla los tres.

_"Devuélveme Gibraltar... Devuélveme Gibraltar... Inglaterra... Si total, ¿para qué lo quieres?, no te hace ninguna falta... Además, esos andaluces británicos no van a conseguir otra cosa que no sea contagiarse del mal español de la pobreza... Devuelve Gibraltar a ese chico tan guapo... Ya no estamos en época colonial, hay que avanzar, y de cara a las olimpiadas sería un gesto tan diplomático que tendrías a España adorándote todo el tiempo... Y con lo guapo que es tendrías tanta suerte..."_

Prusia y Francia se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, un instante ínfimo, que fue lo único que aguantaron sin reír.

—Admitiré –rio Prusia agarrándose la tripa–, que esto es mejor que el dinero. ¿Qué te pasa, España?

El aludido estaba lívido. Allí se encontraba, entre sus tostadas con jamón, sus galletas, su leche, su zumo y un cruasán por si acaso le daba hambre. Pálido, terriblemente pálido.

—Tengo una teoría... –comenzó entonces Francia intentando ahogar una risa–. El hecho de que haya aparecido Romano me hace pensar que aunque no nos lo has contado, también tenías un plan de sugestión para él...

—¡No puede ser! –gritó Prusia–. Pero, entonces, si lo que le has dado a Romano era la cinta de Inglaterra... ¿qué rayos le has dado a Inglaterra?

Aunque hubiera querido, España no pudo contestar a la pregunta de su amigo Prusia. En ese momento Inglaterra entró en la cocina: se acercó a él, y, sin dudarlo un instante y con la brusquedad que era usual en él, le plantó uno de los besos más apasionados que le había dado nadie en la vida.

*·* OMAKE *·*

Estados Unidos, rebuscando entre las cosas de Inglaterra para ver si encontraba algo con lo que hacerle chantaje, topó finalmente con un aparato de lo más antiguo oculto bajo la almohada. Rio con ganas mientras pensaba que los viejos nunca se deshacen de sus cosas de viejos.

—Estará intentando dejar de fumar... –meditó en voz baja para sí mismo, sin poder contener las ganas de escuchar la cinta que había en el interior.

Sin embargo, la grabación le dejó estupefacto.

_"Que tengas dulces sueños: porque tú te lo mereces todo, tú y tus hermosos ojos verdes que jamás me cansaré de mirar, en los que siempre leo un anhelo y los que siempre deseo... Mataría por abrazarte cada noche, por sólo poderte susurrar lo mucho que te quiero, por encender tu piel, por besar cada milímetro de ti, por..."_

El pobre Estados Unidos no pudo soportar más. Tambaleándose y aún sintiéndose algo violento, decidió que no volvería a entrar en el cuarto de Inglaterra nunca más.

Eso sí, se llevó la cinta. Seguro que podía conseguir muchas cosas a cambio de ella.

*·*·*·*


	6. Escena 6

Pues bueno, supongo que tenía que hacer algo así. Es un fail, pero así dejo constancia de ello... Lo bueno, si malo, ambiguo. Yo esperaba que Sergio Ramos volviese a tirar la copa al suelo para pasarla con el autobús por encima, obteniendo de ese modo una sencilla manualidad Art Attack en modo vasco.

**Warning:** No se me enfade ningún fan de CR7... ¿sí?

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia Axis Powers ni Hetalia World Series ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero como esto es España y lo que sí nos pertenece son los recortes, me he cortado el pelo.**

* * *

_**Un fútbol casi perfecto**_

España aún no se lo podía creer. Para una vez que lo había dejado caer así sin más, ¡y mira ahora! Era campeón de Europa de fútbol por segunda vez consecutiva, habiendo ganado en el camino un título mundial. ¡Pero éste! Éste era tan especial...

—¡Qué te pasa, ganapán! –se abalanzó sobre España Prusia, revolviéndole con tremenda energía el pelo.

—Es cierto, _Antoine_, no te veo satisfecho... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...

—¡Por supuesto que está bien! –contestó a Francia el albino, pidiendo a la camarera que le llenara otra jarra de cerveza sin soltar a su amigo– Ha vengado mi muerte a manos del escurridizo Ita y su novio Romano –se carcajeó–, y eso que esta vez no había pulpo profeta.

—Cierto, cierto –rio Francia–. Además la celebración ha sido de lo más feliz que podías haber imaginado, con el campo lleno de niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando con los trozos brillantes de confeti... con lo que a ti te gustan los niños, si eso no te ha hecho feliz no sé qué puede hacerlo...

España rio al acordarse de todos los críos jugando con sus papás tras haber conseguido ganar a Romano y Feliciano cuatro a cero. Cuatro a cero...

—¡Cuatro cero! –exclamó entonces el moreno dejándose caer sobre la mesa, con las lágrimas aflorando ya a sus ojos– Estaba tan cerca... Póngame más vino señora, que si mañana me acuerdo de algo de lo que he hecho esta noche es que no he bebido lo suficiente...

—¡Eso no es una señora, España! ¡Es Francia! Mira que estás perjudicado ya... ¡Pero si hace nada estabas bailando encima de la mesa la mar de contento! ¿Qué coño te pasa?

—¿_Eso_? –se indignó el francés ante el artículo que le había sido impuesto.

—Gibraltar...

—¿Gibraltar? –trató de comprender el galo, aún enfadado por haber sido confundido con una señora.

—Gibraltar... Casi podía tocarlo... Casi... ¡Cuatro a cero! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Francia, ¿por qué a mí? –preguntó abrazándose a él– Como diría mi hermano, _qué injusticia_...

—Eso no es Francia, España, es el abrigo de Austria que huele a lavanda... –explicó Prusia levantándose para intentar despegarlo del perchero, a quien abrazaba con todo su amor convencido de que era su inseparable amigo.

—¿_Eso_? –volvió a indignarse Francia sin que nadie le hiciera ningún caso.

—Si sólo hubiese conseguido uno m-... ¡¿Está sonando la macarena? !

Y allá que salió corriendo, olvidando de repente todas sus penas, dejando a sus amigos sin saber qué rayos le ocurría y a Francia con un enojo que le duró un tiempo considerable. No pudo pagarlo con nadie, empero, porque Prusia también salió a bailar la tan famosa canción.

Mientras tanto, Inglaterra seguía aún en su asiento, en el estadio. Las palabras fanfarronas que habían salido de su boca tras ver todos los partidos de España, en los que había ganado por un gol en casi todos sus encuentros (Irlanda no cuenta, como para todo buen inglés), resonaban ahora en su cabeza. Había sido una frase con total intento de mofa, ante el aburrido fútbol que el español estaba demostrando en toda la Eurocopa. Ahora, con una victoria a favor del capullo del moreno por cuatro goles a cero, Inglaterra trataba de recuperar el aire y el corazón, que estaba seguro de haber perdido. Su hermano Escocia se acercó hasta él, fumando tranquilamente un puro. Sin decir una palabra, se puso delante suyo y le sacó una foto con su teléfono móvil.

—Tienes mucho que aprender en lo que se refiere a ser un capullo, enano.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Que te he visto animar a España todo el tiempo!

—Si supone posicionarme en el bando contrario al tuyo, sabes que lo haré...

Poco después, Escocia subía a cuantas redes sociales fuera posible la foto de su hermano aún aterrorizado, titulada con la famosa frase que le había dicho al español:

_Si ganas por una ventaja de cinco goles, te devuelvo Gibraltar._

Inesperadamente superó el número de visitas de su famosa foto con kilt y a torso descubierto.


	7. Escena 7

Vale, vale, vale... ésta ha de ser a la fuerza la actualización más rápida que he hecho jamás, y es por culpa de una ida de olla total. Pero total, ¿eh? Espero de verdad que os podáis reír tanto con ella leyéndola como yo escribiéndola, porque la verdad... Fue todo consecuencia de ir a parar a una wikia, no es mi culpa. Y no me matéis si no he sido muy fiel a los hechos... por favor.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Sus personajes tampoco. Ni la túnica de hechicero que hay en el armario de la sala de mi casa.**

* * *

**_Ingleses y magia, ¿una sola cosa?_**

—Esto es espantoso... –murmuró Francia, tratando de quitarse las caídas hojas de otoño del pantalón.

—Calla, anda, ayúdame...

—Pero no hagáis ruido, que vamos a despertar a alguien, y tal y como está el aire no parece muy recomendable –ordenó Prusia mandando silencio.

—¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí, así? –se volvió a desesperar el francés– El clima inglés es un disgusto.

—¡Venga, cielo! Sabes que te quiero por haber venido hasta aquí –volvió a animar España a Francia–. Inglaterra me ha dicho que si consigo la primera Snitch, forjada por Bowman Wright en la Edad Media y oculta por aquí en algún sitio del Valle de Godric, me devolverá Gibraltar.

—¿Con esas mismas palabras? –se rio Prusia.

—Exactamente. Me las he aprendido de memoria porque no he entendido nada de lo que me ha dicho en toda esa frase, pero Gibraltar es mío por derecho y tengo que conseguirlo.

—Quidditch, habla de quidditch –explicó el rubio, quien, habiendo criado a Inglaterra durante un largo periodo de tiempo en su vida, entendía más de aquellos menesteres. Aun así seguía sin parecerle bien aquello de estar allí.

—Lo que tú digas, pero no te me alejes que seguro que te necesito para saber lo que busco. Lo único que sé es que parece una bola de oro...

—¿No ves que Inglaterra te está engañando? En cuanto la toques le saldrán alas y se irá volando, no hay manera de que puedas cogerla impunemente... ¿me estás escuchando, _Espagne_?

—¡Entremos en esa casa, a ver si está allí!

España se acercó a una casa algo apartada del camino, por la parte trasera, y trató de trepar hasta la ventana del segundo piso. Al fin y al cabo, si lo que buscaba era una bola de oro no parecía muy práctico entrar por la puerta principal a pedirla a la familia o a quien fuera, porque obviamente no se desprenderían de ella así por las buenas para regalársela a un español que quería recuperar una colonia británica.

—No entremos aquí, algo me da mala espina –dijo entonces con tono autoritario el alemán. Pero España ya estaba dentro, así que a los otros dos no les quedó más remedio que entrar tras él completando de este modo el allanamiento de morada.

La casa era grande. Las habitaciones eran amplias, y Francia pronto pudo deducir que era un hogar familiar, en el que por lo menos había un niño pequeño. Era bonita, acogedora y agradable. Pero Prusia no estaba tan seguro.

—Me gusta este espejo –meditó entonces España, descolgándolo de su sitio en la pared–. Tal vez éste sí se lo pueda pedir a la familia, incluso me ofrezco a comprárselo...

—_Antoine_, no puedes bajar sin más a preguntar algo cuando te has colado en casa por la ventana, ¿entiendes? Te van a denunciar –susurró tajante Francia, mas el español, que estaba más sordo que una tapia, ignoró por completo el comentario–. _Antoine!_

España abrió la puerta para bajar al piso de abajo, pero entonces se escuchó un estruendo terrible, seguido de muchos gritos primero de un hombre y luego de una mujer. Se quedó helado en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber si detenerse, correr, gritar para pedir ayuda o esconderse detrás de Francia hasta que todo pasara. No obstante, Prusia, que era ante todo un caballero y un soldado con firmes valores, no dudó en abalanzarse escaleras abajo a mediar en aquel asunto que se sentía tan espinoso. Sus amigos, tan malos como fieles, corrieron tras él.

Lo que vieron cuando llegaron abajo les dejó espantados. Un hombre yacía en el suelo, muerto; no debía de haber abandonado el mundo hace poco, pues aún presentaba algo de color. No muy lejos de él había una mujer, que se había desplomado abrazada a algo. Cuando España quiso averiguar qué era, descubrir a un bebé hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Frente a ellos había varios hombres de pie, todos con túnicas negras y un aspecto de lo más terrorífico, que los miraban casi con la misma sorpresa con la que el trío de amigos los observaba a ellos.

El que parecía el líder se rebeló. Enfadado, ignoró a aquellos tres individuos a los que llamó sucios y sangrientos o algo así y se encaró con el bebé. España, aterrado de que un niño en este mundo cerca de él pudiera sufrir cualquier daño, decidió que debía hacer algo.

Se abalanzó a defender al niño, mientras el líder alzaba un palo de madera que dirigió hacia esa misma dirección al grito de _Abracadabra_, o por lo menos así le sonó a España. Del mismo palo salió un luminoso rayo verde; éste impactó contra el espejo que el español aún conservaba en sus manos, haciendo que el rayo rebotara e impactara contra el agresor, además de rompiéndolo en mil pedazos de los cuales algunos desgraciadamente cayeron sobre el bebé.

El líder de aquella banda, sobre el cual había vuelto el rayo verde, dejó escapar un terrible grito de dolor y comenzó a desintegrarse ante los ojos sorprendidos de aquel nefasto trío de amigos y de todos sus seguidores. Lo que siguió a aquella escena fue un tremendo caos, siendo que todos aquellos hombres comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, desapareciendo del lugar tras un lapso de varios segundos.

Prusia, Francia y España se quedaron a solas con el bebé, que lloraba como un condenado. El primero lo tomó en sus brazos con cuidado.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, España! Se le han clavado tres cristales en la frente –le espetó mientras se los retiraba–. ¡Mira! ¡Parece un rayo! Este chico va a ser un héroe... Si se quedase conmigo le llamaría Thor.

— ¿Thor? Nunca has demostrado originalidad en lo que se refiere a poner nombres, la verdad: West, Thor... necesitas ayuda –le concienció Francia mientras le retiraba la sangre al niño.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Se ha hecho mucho daño? ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó España preocupadísimo. Finalmente lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acunó hasta que fue capaz de conciliar el sueño–...Llevémoselo a Inglaterra, él sabrá qué hacer.

Francia y Prusia le miraron totalmente sorprendidos, siendo que debía ser la segunda vez en mil años que España recurría a la ayuda del inglés. No tuvieron tiempo, empero, de decir nada, ya que apareció un señor mayor y barbudo alegando que él se haría responsable del niño, que no se preocuparan.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¿Acaban de lanzarnos un abracadabra y usted quiere que le deje a este niño así sin más? ¿Quién me dice a mí que no es usted un asesino? ¡No señor! ¡No le doy el niño hasta que Inglaterra no me diga nada!

Los cuatro salieron entonces, seguidos de cerca por un gato que parecía hacerles de escolta, en busca de Arthur. Tan concentrado estaba España en cuidar del niño que no se fijó en la caja apartada en un lugar del salón, sobre la que reposaba la inscripción en letras doradas:

_Bowman Wright fabricó la primera Snitch en la Edad Media._

Y debajo, con un papel pegado:

_Tesoro personal de James. No tocar. No, ni siquiera tú, Sirius, no tocar._

* * *

**Dedicado a todos los muggles._  
_**


	8. Escena 8

_Comentario Aleatorio:_ Me he visto Code Geass entera en dos días, es más, me la he terminado hoy a las cinco y veinte de la madrugada. Quien la haya visto comprenderá que mi glándula del sentido del humor se haya visto afectada ;-; Qué intensidad... De lo malo malo, tras leer hoy un doujin de la Silver Pair (para quien entienda de PoT) me siento más a gusto con la vida, gracias Chouta XD

Es increíble que estos capítulos, una vez tengo la idea más o menos de lo que quiero hacer, los escribo en media tarde. Sin embargo para las otras series puedo tardar alegremente la friolera de siete días dedicados casi sólamente a escribir para armar un capítulo que me satisfaga...

Divagaciones aparte, perdonadme por este capítulo con tan poco sentido, de verdad. ¡Nos vamos acercando al final!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. ¡Las Chafarinas son pertenencia de España!**

* * *

_**Claustrofobia**_

—¿Y... qué me decías que se supone estás haciendo? –preguntó Portugal, mirando de brazos cruzados a su hermano.

—¡Un arma de guerra! Pero no te preocupes, que no es algo tan peligroso como una bomba o algo así –sonrió levantando la mirada de su trabajo y apuntando con el dedo índice a su sien–. Es una guerra intelectual.

—... ¿Y a quién te sientes en condiciones de declararle la guerra intelectual? –se mofó el luso mirando el arma del español.

—¡A Inglaterra!

Portugal se llevó la mano a la frente, sin saber si reír o llorar ante la insistencia de aquel individuo. El problema radicaba en que, definitivamente, era un hecho: uno de sus mejores si no el mejor de sus amigos, Inglaterra, y su hermano España no se llevaban nada bien. Y, ¿a quién apoyar? No era una decisión fácil. Vale que España era su hermano, y eso hipotéticamente tendría que situarle unos escalones más arriba en lo que se refería a recibir apoyo. Pero España no tenía tan presente que él, Portugal, era su hermano. De pequeño siempre se lo dejaba olvidado en todas partes, e incluso ahora cuando le preguntaban por el portugués recién recordaba que existía un país llamado Portugal que vivía pegado a él, y que era la causa de que Extremadura no tuviese playa, entre otras cosas. Si le preguntaban por él, lo único que le venía a la mente al español era la palabra _toallas_, o en su defecto,_ gallos_. Sin embargo Inglaterra siempre lo había tratado bien, habían firmado muchas alianzas de paz, trabajado juntos en muchas guerras, y eso les había unido en profunda amistad. Incluso respetó su _Espléndido Aislamiento_. Así que ahora elegir de parte de quién ponerse no era algo fácil; decidió, por el momento, que la neutralidad era la mejor opción.

—Lo cierto es –se decidió a hablar el portugués mientras pegaba un trago a su vaso de agua– que verte decir que vas a declararle la guerra intelectual a alguien mientras te veo pegar un montón de palos enormes con celo es realmente contradictorio. Además estamos aquí tirados en el suelo del parque...

—Tú estás sentado, así que menos quejarse. Estoy aquí trabajando en el suelo porque no tengo dinero para nada más, ¿oyes? El novio de Ita me vigila las cuentas, y como vea que he usado el dinero para construir un palo gigantesco me corta el cuello, ¿y sabes el miedo que da?

—Vale, vale... como sea, ¿me puedes decir para qué quieres ese palo tan largo? –preguntó ya sin poder evitar reírse.

—Está bien. A ver, a lo largo de la historia de los inventos, ¿en qué he destacado yo siempre?

—... ¿En inventar excusas para echarte a dormir?

—¡No, hombre! Me refiero a algo tangible.

—...

—Portugal...

—...

—¡Portugal!

—¡Lo siento! Es que no se me ocurre nada.

—Odio que seas amigo de Inglaterra –se enojó el español mirándole con los ojos llenos de ira–. ¡Cosas con palo! El _Chupa Chups_, el futbolín, la fregona...

—Pero eso es porque eres un haragán: que si no quiero agacharme a limpiar el suelo, que si no quiero saborear todo el caramelo de golpe que se me rompe, que prefiero el futbolín del bar a ir a correr ahora que es la hora de la siesta...

—Lo que haré –siguió España sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decía su hermano, para enfado de éste– es, y atiende que no tiene desperdicio, lo siguiente: con el _Palo para atraer al Sur_, voy a aprovechar que Inglaterra está allí en Gibraltar celebrando el _Jubilee_ de esa señora que es ya como su madre para acercar las Islas Chafarinas y las Islas Canarias. Inglaterra quiso Gibraltar porque es un punto estratégico en el Mar Mediterráneo, así que si pego las Chafarinas y las Canarias justo a su costa, ¡se quedará sin salida al mar y ya no le servirá para nada! Además como ese misántropo odia el contacto con la gente se agobiará al verse rodeado y saldrá corriendo con tal de que le dejemos solo.

—... Ese es tu plan. Pegar las islas a la costa.

—Eso es. Además el palo está terminado... ¿Me dejarías acercar Madeira?

—¡Deja a Madeira tranquilo!

Con cara de estar algo mosqueado y murmurando por lo bajo que su hermano era un aburrido, España se marchó de la plaza en la que estaban sentados con su _Palo Cazanaciones_.

Inglaterra estaba intranquilo. En cierto modo, se sentía como un dios pasándole a España por la cara que Gibraltar era suyo proyectando la imagen de la reina en el peñón. Curiosamente, la imagen sólo era visible al completo desde territorio español, pero por supuesto aquello era una casualidad. Sin embargo, el hecho de que España aún no hubiera aparecido para reclamarle aquellas tierras (y más después de las últimas tensiones, por las cuales la reina española había cancelado su viaje a la celebración de aquel invento) le estaba comenzando a escamar.

Le pareció entonces divisar algo extraño en el cielo, algo que no terminaba de comprender que era. Parecía la estela de un avión, pero era oscura, extrañamente oscura y contundente. Además, la estela de un avión no puede hacerse cada vez más corta.

—¿...Qué?

Agarrados por la cintura por aquel extraño palo con forma de ancla o similar, se aproximaban a toda velocidad Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Santa Cruz de Tenerife, las Islas Chafarinas y un Madeira de aspecto enojado. ¿Habría bebido ya demasiado? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Aquellas islas no estaban cerca de África? ¿A qué... habían venido?

Un súbito instinto le hizo girarse y mirar hacia arriba. Allá, encaramado a la rama de un árbol y tirando de algo que parecía un montón de palos de escoba pegados entre sí, se encontraba España, concentrado.

—¡Pero serás...! ¿Qué pretendes? –se enfadó el inglés pegándole una patada al árbol para hacer caer a su víctima.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡Si no tienes mar esta colonia no te servirá para nada! ¡Y tendrás que devolvérmela!

¡Maldito Cabrón! ¡Tenía razón! Inglaterra se desesperó ante la opción de que pudiera ocurrirle que alguna de sus tierras no tuviese salida al mar. ¡Maldita claustrofobia! Él era una isla joder, y lo que le gustaba era poder sentir el agua por mucho que algunos de sus territorios estuvieran ligados a continentes. Exasperado, se subió poseído por la ira al árbol sobre el cual el español le sacaba la lengua, tirando más fuertemente de los tres diferentes representantes, haciendo caso omiso de las desesperadas indicaciones de Portugal.

—¡España como se te ocurra...!

—¡No te acerques! ¡Que se rompe la rama! ¿Qué te creías? He pensado en to-...

—¡Dame eso! ¡Dámelo ahora mis-!

Como era costumbre, Inglaterra ignoró por completo la advertencia de España. Como España había dicho, la rama se rompió. Como no podía ser de otra manera, ambos cayeron. El moreno perdió el _Palo de la Conquista_, que se perdió por las aguas dejando a las islas abandonadas en medio del mar. Éstas, con sosiego, comenzaron su viaje de vuelta sin entender muy bien qué había ocurrido. Pero nada de eso preocupaba a los dos involucrados principales de esta trama.

Inglaterra yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, con los ojos como platos. Encima suyo y pegado a sus labios se encontraba España, tan sorprendido de aquel desenlace como el inglés. Se quedaron mirándose, inmóviles, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Se estaban... besando?

La sola concepción de esta idea les hizo separarse violentamente. Iban a pelearse, pero se dieron pronto cuenta de que la primera no había sido una escena tan románticamente torpe como las solían pintar en la tele.

En la habitación del hospital, Francia se tapaba la boca con la mano intentando que no le vieran reírse. Los otros dos le miraron: España, con el labio partido, una escayola en el brazo derecho y una herida importante en una pierna. Inglaterra, con una brecha en la cabeza, un serio golpe en el pómulo izquierdo y un esguince de tobillo.

—... Ni se te ocurra reírte, cerdo francés –amenazó Inglaterra.

—Es que –se carcajeó el aludido–, suena tan romántico... Besándoos mientras caéis del árbol, sí que os gustan las emociones extremas –rio, y no pudo continuar porque la risa a estas alturas le había hecho incluso saltar las lágrimas.

*·*·*OMAKE*·*·*

España no consiguió Gibraltar. Las Islas Canarias consiguieron una aventura. Madeira consiguió un secuestro, que ya era algo para contar. Las Islas Chafarinas consiguieron que alguien hablara de ellas.

Eso sí, al día siguiente, España consiguió una carta en su habitación del hospital.

—¿Qué es? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Inglaterra, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado. Viendo que España no le contestaba, se giró para mirarle descubriendo asombrado que su interlocutor estaba lívido como las sábanas de aquel estúpido lugar– ¿España? ¿De quién es la carta?

—De Marruecos...

—¿Y, qué quiere?

—Me ha puesto una denuncia...

—¿Qué? –se sorprendió sin entender nada el inglés, arrebatándole como pudo la carta al manco de la escayola– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

—El palo... Lo perdí ayer cuando me caí del árbol y se ve que estuvo flotando por el mar hasta que llegó a su costa; se le clavó en el ojo... Ahora quiere que le pague una cantidad compensatoria o sino dice que me pegará una paliza.

Francia nunca supo si aquel momento había sido el mejor o el peor para entrar en la habitación; la risa que le produjo escuchar aquellas palabras consiguieron que la mitad de su café se vertiera sobre la parte inferior de la cama de Inglaterra. Por lo menos, la infelicidad de éste último al ser abrasado por la bebida del francés hizo que aquel asunto del _Palo Traidor_ se le fuese a España unos segundos de la cabeza.


	9. Escena 9

¡Cincuenta reviews! ¡No me lo puedo creer! He llegado a medio centenar de reviews *llora de emoción* y todo gracias a vosotros. A no ser que escribáis tambien, no podéis imaginar la enorme ilusión que hace recibir un comentario, aunque sea de dos palabras. De entre los que te ayudan a mejorar a los que te confiesan que han disfrutado de tu historia, os aseguro que me dan la vida. ¡Así que muchas gracias!

Admitiré que nunca sé si un capítulo es gracioso o no (juzgarse a uno mismo es difícil), pero espero que podáis disfrutarlo. ¡Sólo queda un capítulo más! ¡Sólo uno más! Pasémoslo bien (espero).

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, como lo es un trozo exclusivo de mi corazón.**

* * *

**_Conexión Cortada._**

Antonio miraba la pantalla contento, observando los resultados que estaban obteniendo.

—Jo Holanda, eres el mejor, ya sabía yo que podía confiar en ti al 100% –admitió poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con confianza–. Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, no sé qué sería de mí.

Holanda dio una calada a su pipa y dejó escapar el humo con lentitud, mientras meditaba qué parte de la frase del español era la que debía corregir primero.

—Tú y yo_ no _somos amigos –terminó por optar secamente.

—¡Venga, hombre, no seas tímido! –rio el español– Claro que somos amigos, no te de vergüenza. Anda que, a estas alturas...

El rubio estaba a nada de caer en la desesperación. ¡Qué! ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que hacía a España pensar que eran amigos? Porque esta actitud no era novedosa, era algo habitual en él desde hacía muchos años. Por su parte, él sólo quería librarse del muy pesado; a estas alturas de su vida ni siquiera deseaba su muerte, sólo su mudez inmediata. Menos mal que aquel tabaco... era relajante...

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto –suspiró al cielo.

—Prometí no hablarte en un mes –contestó España con sonrisa infantil, tras lo cual Holanda asintió satisfecho pensando que merecería la pena, aunque fuese una traición para con su amigo Inglaterra–. No importa amigo, tú y yo nos entendemos con una mirada.

—...Lo que tú digas. Sea, veamos qué tal va esto.

Él lo entendería. Habría hecho lo mismo con tal de huir de semejante cansino. Sin pensarlo mucho pulsó _Enter_, quedando ambos expectantes del futuro que venía.

*·*·*·*

Inglaterra miró con desidia a su ordenador. Estaba haciendo mucho calor, más notable por la extrema humedad del clima londinense. Además, hoy era él quien estaba encargado de las cámaras de seguridad, con lo que el día no podía ser más aburrido. ¡Eran las Olimpiadas! ¿Qué parte de que él no quería aburrirse no entendía su familia?

—Pues si tanto quieres hacer algo, sustitúyeme tú en la piscina –había dicho Escocia sin resquemor ninguno sabiendo que su hermano el menor no sabía nadar–. Veremos cómo haces a lo sumo tres metros, que es lo que tiene la piscina de profundo y por lo tanto lo máximo que te puedes hundir...

Total, que por no seguir escuchándole había acabado encerrándose en la sala de seguridad, rodeado de personas y ordenadores que generaban un calor que echaba para atrás. Pero cualquier cosa antes que volver con el rabo entre las piernas.

Una alerta en la pantalla le sacó de su aburrimiento. Más por inercia que por interés, como suele ocurrir cuando uno navega por internet, decidió hacer click sobre la ventana que se había manifestado voluntariamente en su explorador. Se abrió entonces una conocida página de juegos, y la pantalla de inicio de uno nunca visto para el inglés.

_Quizz Histórico: ¿Cuánto crees conocer sobre Historia? ¡Demuéstralo completando el test! Los tres primeros en la lista de ganadores conseguirán plaza en un concurso en el que podrán ganar hasta diez mil euros._

Las dudas sobre la veracidad de aquel anuncio de aspecto en todo fraudulento no tardaron en llegar. _Menudo timo_, pensó. Un divertimento para _frikis_ sin nada mejor que hacer que demostrar que sabían algo de historia, creyendo que sacarían algún dinero. Ilusos, acaso participase él, que la había vivido prácticamente toda, y sería una de las trampas más sencillas que habría hecho jamás. Sonrió ante la inocencia de aquellos jóvenes seres mortales, y con la superioridad del internauta que no se deja caer en chorradas se dirigió hacia el recuadro en el que estaba escrito _High Score_.

El vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando lo vio arriba fue indescriptible. Allí, en el número uno, estaba él: _SuperAFC_. Con la _A_ de Antonio, la _F_ de _Friends_ del _Bad Friends Trio_ (puesto que el _Bad_ era para el prusiano y el _Trio_ para Francia), la _C_ de _Chicken_, porque le hacía gracia cómo sonaba la palabra y el _Super_ de Supergilipollas. Mil veces había visto esa inscripción en los graffitis de los lavabos, y mil veces había terminado confesando el español la grandiosidad de su nick. ¡Pero qué hijo de puta! ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de participar en un concurso sobre historia? ¡Vil tramposo! Pues no pensaba permitirle ganar, vamos, por encima de su cadáver.

Decidido y sin leer la letra pequeña, pulsó _Start Game_ sin mirar atrás, dando comienzo al condenado jueguecito.

_¡Bienvenido al HQuizz! Conteste acertadamente cuantas preguntas sean posibles de un total de 15. ¡El tiempo cuenta! ¡Trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible!_

Y encima tocapelotas. Este juego estaba sacando ya lo peor de él y ni siquiera había empezado. ¡Pero aquel capullo de España acabó en dos minutos y diez segundos! Lo había visto en el _High Score_ y desde luego él tenía que batirlo. Pulsando _Play!_ tras introducir su nombre y sus datos, el cronómetro empezó a funcionar.

_1- ¿Qué gran imperio sufrió su caída en el año 476 d.C.?_

_a) Egipcio b)Otomano c)Romano_

_2-¿Quién fue el primer hombre en dar la vuelta al mundo?_

_a)Juan Sebastián Elcano b)Fernando de Magallanes c)Vasco da Gama._

_3- ¿En qué año se celebró el 5º Congreso Solvay?_

_a) 1911 b)1948 c)1927_

_4- ¿Bajo el reinado de quién alcanzó el imperio británico su máximo esplendor?_

_a)Victoria I b)Enrique VIII c)Isabel I_

Pero qué fácil... a estas alturas casi estaba respondiendo sin leer la pregunta, con tal de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

_5-¿Quién fue el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos?_

_a)Thomas Jefferson b)George Washington c)Benjamin Franklin_

Como para olvidar a aquel hombre. Gruñó molesto con todo el universo, particular y específicamente con el mayor traidor que recordará jamás su memoria. Marcó la respuesta para seguir, con la sangre convertida en bilis.

_6- ¿Cuántas repúblicas ha vivido hasta hoy Francia? _

_a)Cuatro b)Cinco c)Seis_

Estúpido Francia y su estúpidas estupideces.

_7- ¿Qué nacionalidad tenía el primer hombre que alcanzó el Polo Sur? _

_a)Británica b)Sueca c)Noruega_

_8- ¿En qué año se fundó la ONU?_

_a)1945 b)1950 c) 1979_

_9- ¿Quieres devolver la colonia inglesa conquistada en 1713 al sur de Andalucía a su antiguo poseedor?_

_a) Sí b)Sí c)Por supuesto_

—¡C!... ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡ESPAÑA ME VAS A OIR! –vociferó levantándose del asiento mientras le daba a cerrar ventana.

_¿Está seguro que desea cerrar? El cierre de esta ventana de juego supondrá la aceptación de la devolución de Gibraltar a España por parte del gobierno inglés, como cuyo máximo representante se tomará a Arthur Kirkland. Si pulsa en cancelar podrá seguir realizando el test._

_Esta ventana se cerrará en 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, ..._

—¡¿WHAT THE HELL?! –bramó– ¡QUÉ REPRESENTA ESTO! ¡NI HABLAR! ¡ESPAÑA!

Pero gritar no solucionaba nada y el tiempo transcurría sin poder evitarlo mientras los trabajadores le observaban como si estuviese loco, e Inglaterra tenía que pensar algo para poder salir de aquel juego sin darle la satisfacción de pulsar sí a aquella pregunta de mierda y sin cerrar la ventana admitiendo nada. ¿Pero quién había podido tenderle aquella trampa? Porque el gilipollas de España no habría sido, seguro, él con un ordenador llegaba un poco más lejos que el _paint_, su _facebook_ (acaso _twitter_)y _youtube_.

—¿Quién?... –dijo entre dientes– . Holanda... ¿cómo has podido?

Pero sólo de imaginar el extremo al que habría tenido que llegar su buen amigo para acceder a las súplicas del español hizo que le perdonara de inmediato. ¡¿Qué hacer?!

_...7, 6, 5..._

¡MIERDA! ¡RÁPIDO! ¡UNA SOLUCIÓN! Había, había que, sí, ¡deshacerse de la señal! Atropelladamente se dirigió al router y lo apagó tan rápido como pudo; comprobó con horror cómo la señal del ordenador funcionaba perfectamente. ¡Joder! ¡En buen momento se le había ocurrido a él robarle el wi-fi al vecino! Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer, qué, qué, qué, qué...

En medio de la tensión, atajó el problema de la única manera que se le ocurrió: sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía en medio de la euforia y la tensión, lanzó su ordenador por la ventana.

*·*·*·*·*

España y Holanda miraron a la pantalla con atención:

_Conexión Cortada._

—Vaya –suspiró Holanda–, parece ser que ha descubierto la única manera de escapar de la trampa. En fin, qué se le va a hacer.

—Qué rabia... Bueno, otra ve-

—Fuera de mi casa.

Y así fue como Holanda expulsó de una patada y se libró de España durante un mes.

*·*·*·*·*

**Arthur Kirkland:** De luto por el ordenador portátil que he tenido que tirar por la ventana para cortar la puta conexión. Ya puedes correr España, ya puedes correr... ¡Como para conseguir el puto oro en la maratón!  
_Hace 2 horas · Me gusta · Comentar_

A **Antonio Fernández Carriedo**,** Ivan Braginsky**, **Alfred F. Jones** y **otras 11 personas más** les gusta esto.

**Francis Bonnefoi:** ¿Y no se te ocurrió apagarlo? XD  
_Hace 57 minutos · Me gusta _

Inglaterra estrujó tan fuertemente en sus manos el _iPhone_ tras leer aquello que casi tiene que lamentar una segunda pérdida electrónica en un sólo día.

* * *

Para el que le interese, las respuestas del test (creo que están bien):

**_1-c ; 2-a ; 3-c ; 4-a ; 5-b ; 6-b ; 7-c ; 8-a ; 9-c..._**

¿Habéis acertado muchas? =) Como yo no tengo facebook, ha sido difícil simularlo...


	10. Escena 10

A veces, cuando voy a escribir sobre una pareja nueva por ejemplo, me sucede que ¡pof! Encuentro autores maravillosos y verdaderas obras de arte. Otras veces, sólo por seguir a un autor que me gusta como escribe, resulta que éste publica algo de una pareja que no me esperaba o de la que no era muy adepta y me convierto en una follower totalmente arraigada. Supongo que es así como crece todo este universo, ¿sólo me pasa a mí?

Otra cosa: ¿Soy yo, o la letra está muy grande en estos últimos tiempos?

Ahora en serio: ¡Hemos llegado al final! No me lo puedo creer, válgame el cielo. Disfrutad de este último capítulo que trae dos advertencias tras las cuales me callo:

**Warning 1:** Yaoi  
**Warning 2:** Larguísimo el capítulo, yo creo que como tres de los anteriores juntos... ¡Empezadlo con ganas! xD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece; eso sí, todo lo que habéis podido leer aquí os juro que ha salido de mi mente.**

* * *

_**No estás a lo que estás**_

La urgencia poseía a aquellos dos cuerpos con desgarradora pasión. Se besaban como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo, como si el otro fuera la única fuente de oxígeno restante en el planeta. España apretó contra él la cabeza de Inglaterra agarrándole violentamente del pelo de la nuca, a fin de poder unir más fuertemente sus labios, de poder sentirlos hasta parecerle que eran suyos. Las uñas del inglés se clavaron en la espalda del moreno, tratando de deshacerse de su camisa, buscando un contacto necesario, inmediato, abrupto, desenfrenado, desgarrándole, incluso, su tostada piel.

Encerrados en la sala del consejo estudiantil, ambos buscaban devorarse. Los zapatos de Inglaterra habían acabado en destinos muy dispares, como lo eran la mesa del té y la parte de arriba del armario de material. España se había deshecho de los pantalones de su presidente sin saber muy bien cómo, y ahora éste trataba de desabrocharle el cinturón mientras el primero le mordía salvajemente en el cuello. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a esta situación? ¡Si estaban discutiendo!

Un rato antes España había ido al despacho del presidente del consejo, para variar, castigado.

—Por qué no me sorprende... –se había mofado el inglés– Todos tienen siempre la misma queja –añadió sacando una carpeta de una cajonera y dejándola caer bruscamente sobre la mesa, tras lo cual la abrió y comenzó a leer diversos avisos de castigo y notas que había en el interior–: _"España está distraído casi todo el tiempo de clase"._

—... ¿Eh?¿Qué?

—_"No sé en qué piensa Antonio, ha resuelto un problema de mates en Religión, y ha recitado a Garcilaso de la Vega y Góngora en Ciencias Naturales"._

—¡Grandes maestros! Acuérdate: _Gongoreition_, en inglés. Hay que esparcir la cultura.

—¡Eso no te da derecho a saltarte a la torera todo lo que te venga en gana, _bloody hell_! –se exasperó Inglaterra ante la nulidad mental de aquel tipo–. _"Se pasa el día mandándose notitas con Francia"._

—Jeje... sí...

Aquella sonrisa no gustó nada al inglés, que prosiguió prefiriendo no preguntar nada al respecto:

—_"¡Estaba comiendo churros con chocolate en clase! ¡De gimnasia!"_

—Eso también tiene una explicación: tú sabes que me encanta gimnasia, pero uno necesita un mínimo de energías pa-...

—_"España se ha dormido"._

—Eso se responde con la frase anterior: energías. Y es que además economía es un peñazo, entiéndeme.

—En resumen–volteó el rubio a mirarlo, de pie a un lado de la mesa, mientras dejaba los papeles de nuevo sobre ésta–, que _no estás a lo que estás._ Yo ya les he dicho que es imposible que tú te concentres en algo, pero...

—Ya, ya, lo que sea –ignoró España en tono casual, con una sonrisa descarada–. ¿Puedo irme ya?

—No me interrumpas, es de muy mala educación.

—¡Bueno! ¡Como si tú fueras doctorado en modales!

—Por supuesto que lo soy –contestó tajante Inglaterra. Por el amor de Dios, él era la maldita persona más jodidamente educada de todo el puto planeta, que todavía hubiera alguien que lo dudara era casi un insulto–. Lo que deberías aprender tú es a cerrar esa boca tuya que no hace más que escupir tonterías.

—¿Ah, sí? –desafió el español a su enemigo natural– Igual el que debería cerrar la boca eres tú, ¿no te parece? Que se te va por ahí toda la fuerza y luego quedas en nada...

—¿Y me la vas a cerrar tú? –retó el inglés acercándose hasta la silla del castigado con el pecho henchido y la barbilla bien alta. Éste se levantó e hizo lo propio, poniéndose de este modo ambos muy juntos y muy gallos.

—Tal vez lo haga, pero luego no me vengas llorando –encaró España acercando considerablemente su cara a la del presidente.

—No llores tú por perderte todas las proezas que soy capaz de hacer con ella abierta –contestó con soberbia sonrisa de pirata el rubio.

España maldijo por lo bajo sintiendo como le subía un ligero rubor y algo más que no debía. Le faltaban años para aprender a ser tan hijo de puta como lo era Arthur Kirkland. Pero echarse atrás era lo último ante tan insidioso rival. Éste por su parte sonrió de lado dejando entrever ligeramente los dientes, sabiendo que ese tipo de argumentos siempre le granjeaban la delantera en las discusiones (excepto, desde luego, si se trataba de Francia; él iba milenios por delante en esto desde... desde siempre). Dirigió una mirada intencionada a la entrepierna de España, esperando que éste se diera cuenta, y después volvió a dirigirse a sus ojos, burlesco.

—Sé lo que estás calibrando y la respuesta es sí, soy un amante excepcional –soltó el español antes de que Inglaterra pudiera decir nada.

—No te creo... –se sinceró el inglés sentándose sobre la mesa. De repente, sintió cómo España le abría las piernas y colaba su cuerpo entre ellas, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre la tabla de madera y cerniéndose sobre él, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Ves por qué hay que callarte la boca? No haces más que decir tonterías, hombre de poca fe...

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para que me call-?

Pero no pudo continuar. Los labios de España habían chocado con los suyos y el resto de su frase murió en boca ajena. Inglaterra, sorprendido, miró a quien le besaba; de repente éste abrió los ojos clavando en él su verde mirada, permaneciendo ambos observándose durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Echarse atrás? Eso supondría su derrota moral. ¡Jamás! Jamás en la vida perdería ante alguien de... ante España, vaya. ¿Quería guerra? Pues tendría guerra. _Yo también puedo jugar a este juego._

Sin pensárselo dos veces, correspondió al contacto del español convirtiendo su unión en un beso de mutuo acuerdo. Sorprendió, tal y como pretendía, al moreno, pero lo que logró de él fue una reacción inesperada y confusa: y es que Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un chico del sur, español, entregado a las pasiones y al amor. El sentirse correspondido convirtió la amenaza que se erguía sobre el inglés en una urgencia, urgencia que pronto ambos se decidieron a aplacar. Rodeó a Inglaterra con los brazos, enredando las manos en su pelo y apretándolo contra sí, a fin de poderse hacer más espacio en su boca. Éste pasó sus piernas por encima de las caderas de España, tan marcadas que casi podría haberse sentado sobre ellas sin necesidad de agarre ninguno.

En algún momento España se deshizo de los zapatos y pantalones del rubio, y también de su ropa interior, pero ninguno fue consciente de cuándo ocurrió. La pasión a la que estaban entregados consiguió que el español estuviera incluso sangrando del labio, tras un mordisco caníbal de Inglaterra. De un sólo movimiento, acercó más hacia sí al inglés, mordiéndole en el cuello mientras finalmente éste liberaba de la atadura del cinturón a sus pantalones.

—¡Tchst! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó súbitamente Inglaterra en el momento álgido de la situación.

—... Entrar –contestó con simpleza España, sin saber si era esa la respuesta que se esperaba de él–. Llevo preparándolo un rato vaya, no sé qué te sorprende... ¿Qué tengo que llamar al timbre o algo? –inquirió confuso por la educación inglesa.

—Ponte algo –demandó el rubio con mirada exigente.

España, quien en ese instante no tenía mucha sangre en la cabeza para discurrir, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería proseguir con aquél momento tendría que utilizar un preservativo, lo cual gracias al cielo no suponía un gran problema de disponibilidad siendo amigo de Francia. Agradeció que su pantalón no hubiera ido a parar a paradero desconocido como el de su momentáneo amante, y sacó su cartera para cumplir con la demanda del inglés.

—¡¿Qué clase de fiesta tienes preparada?! –preguntó éste viendo que en la cartera de Antonio no había ni un billete pero que restaban por lo menos diez condones.

—¿Un_ five o'clock_ tea?

—Vete a la mierd...¡AH! ¡BESTIA!

—Siempre con lo mismo... Es quejar por quejar...

—C¡AH!llate... Dios...

Se aceleró el ritmo. Se escucharon más altas las respiraciones. A base de empujar y golpear consecuentemente a la mesa, la carpeta que había sobre ésta con todo el horrible expediente de España cayó al suelo, desperdigándose de este modo todos los papeles que en ella se había sin que a ninguno de los dos interesados pudiese importarle menos. El sudor comenzó a recorrer sus pieles, mientras patinaban los dedos de uno y otro sin lograr aferrarse del todo a su momentáneo amante.

—Sí...¡Sí!... –se dejó llevar el inglés por la euforia– Como te pares te mato...

España dejó escapar una risa, entre lasciva y divertida, acercándose suavemente al oído de Inglaterra. Besó, mordió, susurró, hizo todo cuanto quiso sin encontrar obstrucción ninguna.

—¿Te gusta así? –inquirió mordiéndole suavemente en el cuello.

—...Sí... –exhaló el rubio.

—¿Sí?...

—¡AH! Sí... ¡SÍ!

En medio de todo aquel sudor y asentimiento, España tuvo una idea: volver a su antigua estrategia de siempre para ver si conseguía doble combo.

—¿Me devuelves Gibraltar?

—¡Sí, lo que sea! –contestó sin escuchar nada el inglés– ¡No te pares ahora, por Dios!

—... –España no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír. ¿Era... Era aquello real? ¿Lo había conseguido? ¿De verdad? Es decir, ¿se estaba follando a Inglaterra y además había conseguido Gibraltar de vuelta? Joder, debía ser un amante realmente espectacular; ¡y pensar que esto era lo único que habría hecho falta desde un principio! ¡Llamar a un Dios del Sexo! ¡A ÉL! La emoción que embargó su cuerpo fue tal que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña _demostración_ de alegría– ¡VIVA!

—¡QUÉ! –reaccionó súbitamente Inglaterra– ¡ESPAÑA! ¿DE VERDAD TE PARECE ÉSTE UN BUEN MOMENTO? –inquirió violentamente mirándole a los ojos y dándole un cabezazo– ¡TRAIDOR! ¡Descastado! _Fucking mad bastard!_ Te odio... ¡con toda el alma!

—¡PARA! ¡Para por Dios, que ya acabo! Ya, ya, ya... ¡NO! ¡Para que nos vamos a caer! ¡Inglaterra por lo que más quieras!

España rogaba ante los dolorosos intentos por parte de Inglaterra de zafarse de él. Porque, vamos a ver, la situación era crítica. Un apéndice rígido dentro de un cuerpo que se mueve hacia direcciones no permitidas. Un servidor aguantando la mitad del peso de Inglaterra que ya no descansaba equilibradamente entre él y la mesa, sino que trataba de levantarse empujándolo a él hacia atrás. Pantalones a la altura de las rodillas que impiden cualquier tipo de movimiento de más de diez centímetros y que convierten a un hombre en la criatura más ridícula de la historia. Sin embargo, el británico se sentía traicionado y nada de aquello parecía importarle; se le había cortado el rollo pero del todo.

—¡Si es que no aprendo! ¿NI SIQUIERA FOLLANDO PUEDES ESTAR A LO QUE ESTÁS? Mira que he recibido notas y notas de gente que no hace más que repetirlo... ¡Pero esto! ¡Es el colmo!

—¡Me voy a caer! ¡Haz el favor, cállate y para un momento,_ Mr. Scrooge_!

—¡Y ni sueñes con tener Gibraltar de vuelta! ¡EN LA VIDA! ¡ANTES SE LA DOY A FRANCIA! ¿OYES?

—Ah no, no, no, señorito, me la has devuelto y eso consta, ¡consta! ¡GIBRALTAR ES MÍO DE NUEVO!

—¡¿Te crees que puedes decirme todas esas cosas cuando te tengo dentro de mi culo?! ¡HAZ EL FAVOR! ¡PASO! ¡AHÍ TE QUEDAS!

—¡Inglaterra no...!

Inglaterra tomó impulso en España para tratar de librarse de él de una vez por todas, pero al aplicar tal fuerza el español tuvo que retroceder para mantener el equilibrio. Por desgracia, aquellos pantalones a la altura de las rodillas no quisieron que fuera más allá; con el don de la oportunidad que les caracteriza en lo que se refiere a las oportunidades sexuales, trataron de mantener las dos piernas de su dueño unidas firmemente. Por supuesto esto hizo que el equilibrio se fuera al traste.

Sin poder retroceder, España cayó de espaldas, sin ser consciente de que había una silla casi estratégicamente colocada detrás de él, lo que propició que aquello no fuera una _simple_ caída de espaldas de esas que ocurren cuando tu amante se enfada contigo porque le has engañado para que en el proceso te devuelva un trozo de tierra que era tuyo y que te quitó hace trescientos años, sino que fue una _aparatosa _caída de esas que ocurren cuando tu aman... de esas.

El tropiezo con la silla hizo que soltase las manos de la espalda de Inglaterra, donde se encontraban tratando de aferrarle a fin de que no le rompiera una parte fundamental de su cuerpo, ya que éste había dejado de rodearle con las piernas y se aguantaba únicamente gracias a las maravillosas caderas del español. En un instante, sus propios pies pasaron a estar por encima de su cabeza, mientras veía (y desde luego sentía) cómo se iba desprendiendo rápidamente del inglés, quien aterrado extendió las manos para evitar la peor de las caídas, siendo la suya mucho más parabólica por culpa de la _patinada_ que le hizo salir disparado volando por encima de España.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que le dolía terriblemente la muñeca derecha, sobra la cual había aterrizado malamente. Se apoyó sobre el antebrazo izquierdo para incorporarse, cuando un cosquilleo imposible de definir le hizo darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquello parecía ser la respiración de España, que podía sentir en ese espacio que hay entre el ombligo y otra zona menos digna.

Se levantó de un brinco, agitadísimo. ¡Se iba a enterar aquel hijo de mala mad-!

Un momento. No reaccionaba. No se movía. Inglaterra miró a un lado y otro para comprobar que el mundo seguía existiendo, tras lo cual se asustó brevemente.

—Oh Dios mío... ¿Está muerto? –meditó en voz alta.

Entonces fue consciente de que la respiración del español fue lo que le había hecho levantarse de aquel salto, y suspiró ¿aliviado?

Aun así, España estaba totalmente inconsciente. Al parecer había dado con la cabeza en el suelo, y eso le había dejado fuera de combate.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, apretando su corazón hasta el punto de hacerle consciente de que aquello era el fin del mundo.

—Presidente Inglaterra –escuchó la firme voz de Alemania–. ¿Puedo pasar?

Se le heló la sangre. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que podían haber ido a parar allí había tenido que ser la única respetable de toda Europa? ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, lo peor no había ocurrido aún.

—¡Claro que puedes pasar, no seas recatado!

_"¡No puede ser!"_

—Pero Francia, no me parece conveniente entrar sin permiso.

_"¡Muy bien Alemania! ¡Muy bien!"_

—Aish, anda que... ¡no importa! ¡Es Inglaterra! Si tuviéramos que esperar a que nos dé permiso para entrar a socializar con él nos daría tiempo a ver pasar tres veces el cometa Halley...

_"Ñañaña y su chismorreo francés, ¡estúpido!"_

—Aun así, yo no...

_"Nota mental: darle un regalo desinteresado a Alemania en cuanto se pueda. Poner más patatas en el menú del comedor."_

—¡Entremos! Para qué esperar...

De un rápido y casual movimiento, Francia abrió la puerta del despacho, encontrándose los dos recién llegados con la pintoresca estampa. Inglaterra, de rodillas en el suelo y desnudo de cintura para abajo, se maldijo a sí mismo varias veces pensando que más le valdría haberse ido a esconder en vez de quedarse helado mirando la puerta esperando simplemente a que lo peor no ocurriera.

—...

—...

Alemania se puso tan rojo como el punto de la bandera de Japón; desvió la mirada, se le cayeron los papeles, le tembló el pulso.

—¡Lo siento! Yo, eh... yo, ¡no debí pasar! ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Ya... ya nos vamos! ¡Volveré en otro momento! ... ¡Vámonos, Francia!

—...

No había manera alguna de obtener una respuesta de éste, quien miraba fijamente a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—¡Ve! ¡Alemania! ¡Estás aquí!

—¡ITALIAAAAAAAA! –se abalanzó el germano sobre el recién llegado, tapándole los ojos.

—¿Ve? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Estás muy animado hoy, Alemania!

—¡HAY PASTA EN EL COMEDOR! ¡VAYAMOS!

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué estupendo!

—¡NO PODEMOS PERDER ESTA OCASIÓN!

—...¡_Grand Frère France_ también quiere jugaaaaaaaaaaar! –exclamó entonces un Francia extasiado en un grito de júbilo deshaciéndose de su ropa en un instante y abalanzándose sobre los dos hombres que habitaban la habitación desde un inicio.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! –gritó Inglaterra arrojándole cuanto encontraba a mano.

—¡Ve! ¿El Hermano Francia también está aquí? –preguntó Italia contento– ¿Alemania? No veo nada.

—Por supuesto Italia, deberías unirt-

—¡BASTA!

—¿Pasta? Ve, ¡Sí que estás animado!

—¡NO! ¡He dicho basta! ¡TÚ DETENTE YA! ¡VÍSTETE! ¡FRANCIA!

Desesperado por cómo seguía el curso de las cosas, Inglaterra corrió a por sus pantalones y, tras ponérselos, ayudó con toda su alma a Alemania a sacar de allí a Francia. Que el italiano no supiera que él estaba allí (pues Inglaterra era el miedo natural de Veneciano) sería el precio justo a pagar a cambio de deshacerse del francés.

Cinco minutos de reloj después, Inglaterra echaba la puerta tras de sí tras una larga batalla por la decencia perdida.

_"Nota mental: comprarle un coche a Alemania."_

Decidido a que eso no volviera a ocurrir, se acercó hasta España, a quien se dedicó, por encima de todas las cosas, a vestir. Cuando todo parecía tener un aspecto lo suficientemente decente y las marcas de su cuello quedaron bien cubiertas, llamó a la enfermería.

Se quedó al lado de su cama, junto al español, hasta que éste despertó. En el momento en el que sospechó que iba a abrir los ojos se levantó de la silla y se ocultó tras la cortina, saliendo al pasillo en cuanto tuvo ocasión. No quería aguantar ni las quejas ni los agradecimientos del moreno.

Minutos después, la enfermera le daba el diagnóstico de Antonio algo preocupada.

E Inglaterra salía del lugar con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

*·*·*·*·*

Prusia miró a su colega.

—Siento haberte hecho venir, tío –se disculpó España–. Pero Romano me ha dicho que el no piensa salir con un tipo blando, así que no le puedo pedir ayuda, y mi mejor amigo Holanda debía de estar ocupado porque no me cogía el teléfono...

—No te preocupes, que para eso estamos –concilió su amigo con tono simple ignorando aquel escabroso asunto de Holanda–. Me invitas a unas cervezas y ¡listo!

—No me hables ahora de cerveza... que tengo la cabeza como un bombo –se quejó el español deteniéndose y llevándose las manos a la misma. Prusia también se detuvo, ya que había tomado el compromiso de ayudarle a volver a casa, y lo de andar no se le estaba dando muy bien–. Amén de otras cosas; me pregunto qué hostias habré estado haciendo... Esto me va a doler al mear... ¡Si parezco John Wayne! Qué dolor, por Dios...

—Te juro que todavía no me entra en la cabeza: ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de nada de lo que ha pasado?

—¡Qué va! Lo último que recuerdo es que tenía que ir al despacho del petardo de Inglaterra porque al de Ciencias Naturales no le ha gustado la magnífica obra de Garcilaso de la Vega...

—Pues tendremos que buscar testigos.

—Sí...

— Si es que... no estás a lo que estás.

Y así ambos comenzaron una nueva jornada de regreso a casa.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿has visto a West? Está como muy esquivo hoy...

—Qué va, ni idea.

*·*·*·*·*

Así pues, gracias al apasionado episodio entre España e Inglaterra y a la amnesia del primero, algunas cosas cambiaron en el mundo:

Inglaterra pudo respirar más tranquilo debido a sus propios motivos de índole fronterizo, y actuó delante de Francia como si nada de lo que decía haber visto fuese cierto.

Francia estuvo tratando de convencer de lo que había visto a España, quien, desde luego, no creyó una palabra de aquella desesperada paranoia sexual tan divertida.

Italia consiguió pasta, y que Alemania fuese sospechosamente gentil durante un interesante periodo de tiempo. Claro que él ya era perfecto...

Alemania consiguió darse cuenta de la verdadera dulzura de Italia que no había estado apreciando, un menú sospechosamente más satisfactorio que el anterior, un precioso _Mini Cooper_ que le fue regalado anónimamente y una estampa que jamás en la vida conseguiría borrar de sus retinas.

Romano pudo estar riéndose de los andares de España durante varios días.

Holanda obtuvo siete llamadas perdidas.

Prusia logró ser invitado a cuatro cervezas.

España consiguió un enorme coscorrón, un terrible dolor en la entrepierna y Gibraltar, pero, desgraciadamente, olvidó ese detalle por culpa de la amnesia.

* * *

**_Epílogo_**

Como lo último que se pierde en España es la pasión, ya comenzaba su mente a elucubrar nuevas formas de recuperar su antigua colonia:

—A ver, he probado con la repetición hasta el cansinismo, con chanchullos del idioma, con acoso y derribo directo, con sugestión, fútbol, con salvar a un tal Harry Potter, con cosas con palo, con el internet... ¿qué podría yo...?

* * *

_**Devuélveme Gibraltar - FIN**_

* * *

Ahora sí que hemos llegado al final. Para aquellos que piensen '¡No! ¿Porqué al final tuvo que haber sexo?' les confesaré que llegué a tener mis dudas, pero como fue la idea de este capítulo la que hizo que escribiera todo el fic, finalmente la incluí =)

¡No puedo creerme que haya acabado un fic! Es un momento épico. Siento como si se acabara una interesante parte de mí, pero, desde luego, aquí se queda, plasmada con todo lo que se nos ha podido ir la cabeza a lo largo de estos dos meses XD. Espero que os haya gustado.

**Agradecimientos**

Necesito dedicaros un aparte, sí, porque nada de esto habría podido ser sólo por mí misma. Gracias a InWhite, que es algo así como mi Beta Reader. Gracias a todo aquel que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer. Mil gracias a todos los que se han detenido a dejarme un comentario, os juro que no os hacéis una idea de lo contenta que me pone saber que he podido llegar a haceros reír o a pasar un buen rato; sin vosotros esto no habría llegado hasta aquí, habéis sido los responsables de alargar esta serie hasta diez capítulos y de mi buen humor durante mucho tiempo. Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y/o a sus favoritos. Gracias a los que han leído y han recomendado esta historia a otras personas. Gracias a los que cayeron aquí por casualidad y acabaron leyéndola entera. Gracias a los que estuvieron aquí desde el inicio. Gracias a los que se engancharon en algún otro capítulo. Gracias a los que lean la historia aunque sea mil años después de esto. De corazón, os las profeso: **gracias.** *reverencia* Gracias a ti :)

Espero poder seguir contando con vuestro apoyo en alguna otra ocasión. Seguiré esforzándome y dando lo mejor de mí.

Y para terminar y para quien quiera recordarlo, será el 11 de Abril de 2013 cuando se cumplan 300 años desde que el inglés se apropió de lo nuestro. Por si nos da por... ¿celebrarlo?

Ahora sí ya me despido,  
Espero que nos leamos pronto,  
Un besito

**Bou.**


End file.
